Where's My Body
by StarWolfBOY
Summary: The deep red and lime color are separate from their bodies. One to the deep red color, and one to the lime color. Rated K. One shot. Rufus and Lime are main character. I'm not own this GC.


**Where's my body?**

The deep red and lime color are separate from their bodies. One to the deep red color, and one to the lime color. Rated K

I don't own this Grand Chase.

* * *

The sun has striking his bright through the windows at Serdin's guild, Grand Chase. The girl's dorm. Everybody there are few who still sleeping. In door labeled "Lime". Lime is still on the bed. But usually she was woke up earlier. As the sun bright the room and catch the lime haired girl. She wake up.

Her vision still blur. She get up from the bed. She look at the mirror. Her vision is now not much blur. Her lime hair is mess. Her hand is so thin but she could grip a gavel. She noticed her hand is soft as she touched her own hand to her face. "Lime..." she purred.

She look at the mirror again and she noticed that she is...

"KYAAAA!" the holy knight screamed. "Why am I here?"

"Lime? What happened are you okay?" said a girl from outside of the room. Probably she could hear it because the lime haired girl screamed. _"__No doubt this is Lime's room. And why I ended up here?" _Thought the lime haired girl. "Uh, I'm okay. Nothing's happen here." flustered the lime girl.

_"If I end up here, then she is in my body no doubt." _Thought the girl.

At boy's dorm. To the door labeled "Rufus". There would be-

"WAAAH!" said the boy inside the room and it must the bounty hunter, Rufus. The boys are woke up because of him. "What's that nasty sound that awake my beautiful sleep defeating that bastard immortal?" and that must be Dio, the stygian.

At the front of the door lounge. Lime and Rufus meet at each other and they seem unhappy though. "Rufus!" "Lime." said the two of them unison.

"See I had doubt you are at my body." the lime girl crossed her arms.

"I thought that either." said the light brown hair boy.

The holy knight grip his hand, "We have to talk."

….

At Rufus' room. An ordinary room. But there guns at the desk. They are Rufus' twintooths.. "Tell how did you end up into my body?" said the lime girl.

"I should asked you the same how did you end up in my body?" he solemnly and crossing his arms.

"Even I don't know, I thought you knew that either, Lime." said the girl who call Rufus as Lime. So then...

"I'm sorry but I think Gods are punishing us, Rufus. Because we do something terrible." he said who call Lime as Rufus.

Wait so they are switched. Rufus is Lime and Lime is Rufus.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"We should find the cure, Lime." she said.

Silent...

Rufus-Lime know that the holy knight want to say something. Lime-Rufus's cheek is red. She was blushing. She was flustered, "I-uh, yo-ou-"

"Please say it properly." said Lime.

"You weren't see my privacy are you while you were in my body?" he said blushing.

Rufus slightly shock, "W-What?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I mean my body? the breast?!" he shouted and blushing more.

"I..." she blushing, "I have."

"You what!?" he shocked.

"Hey don't angry to me, I had no choices. I cannot wear a cloth withou seeing my eyes and taking a bath either though." she argue. "Though you were see my body either, don't you?" she bickered him. That make he is more blushing. "I thought so."

"Enough of that! We should find the person who can sure this." she quickly left the room.

"You're forgot you eyetooths." she said.

"You are the one who should us- Oh right?" he said understood what he said, "Then you should take my hammer." and he take the guns and left the room.

"I don't think I would use that heavy hammer." she muttured.

….

The two of them arrive at the lounge. They open it. They see only a few people there, such as Dio, Ley, Arme, Elesis. They are having fun at each other. Elesis is polishing her sword as always. Arme is reading 5 books of alchemy on lounge bar. Ley is sitting at chair beside sofa and drink her tea made by her butler, Jeeves, and Dio is laying down at the sofa and doing nothing.

"Don't forget to use my personality." she whispering to Rufus.

"Your personality? How?" she asked.

She sigh, "Just act you're being me."

"But you are at Lime's body?" he asked.

"I mean you pretending being like Rufus." she sighed once more.

Then she left her. She is sitting at the chair beside Ley. Ley is offering her tea to the holy knight. But he refuse it. Then Rufus come closer to them. Now Ley is offering to him. And he accept it. He drink it as a girl does. Ley see him weird. "Rufus, are you okay?" said the summoner.

"I'm okay." said Rufus. Ley see more strangely wondering.

"Don't worry Ley, S-He is okay." said Lime.

"Okay." said the summoner anxious smiled.

"Hey you guys can we go on mission?" asked Arme.

"I don't know about it, maybe I'll pass." said the summoner.

Dio seems ignoring her.

"Hey can you two go with me on mission?" she asked with her smiled.

"I don't know, I-"

"Yes we would go." said Rufus and cutting Rufus's word.

They feel strange to Rufus who is now is Lime but they doesn't know he is she. They always think that Rufus is kinda a cold person sometimes. but this time he is so energetic. "Sure okay." Arme anxious smiled. "We should pick a mission first." said Rufus.

"Don't worry I have already pick the mission for us." said the magician smiled. She shows the paper mission. "Here."

Lime take it and read it carefully.

'Defeat Basilisk at Temple of Fire.'

"Well, let's go." said Arme excited.

"Wait I need to bring my hammer." said Lime surprised.

….

Arrive at the Temple of Fire. Everything is fire and fire. Because it's temple of fire. It used for creating a weapon. But now it's unused. But still there are many monster lurking around the area.

"Here we are Temple of Fire." said the magician tired.

"I feel tired." said Lime while bring her hammer since it's Rufus's first time for bringing a big hammer like that.

"Please, God is guiding us for his Punishment to the enemies." said Rufus huffing. Lime surprises.

Arme surprises, "Rufus you're like Lime?"

"Huh? I-i mean get up it's your naturally bring hammer, aren't you?" flustered Rufus.

"All right all right." said Lime exhaustion.

"Lime, don't you always not tired bring the hammer like that do you?" confused Arme.

"Uh I-I don't know, it's very weird either." she laughed very weird.

"Oookay, then let's go." she left them.

"Lime, What should we do fighting or running like hell?" said Lime.

"I don't know Rufus, but I suggest we should fight, and I don't like you said the word hell in my body." said the bounty hunter.

"It's your fault we stuck here." said Lime.

"I'm sorry. I should not accept it." said Rufus sad.

Then a word come from inside, "Hey you two come I need you help fighting these monsters." it's Arme begging for help.

Then those two went inside and help her. They fight those monster. Arme sees them fighting weirdly. Rufus is shooting them but seems it's always miss. Lime hit them with her hammer but it's so heavy for her until she almost hit by one of the monsters. Gladly Arme freeze it with her magic. "Are you okay?" said Arme.

"Yes a little." said Lime. _"I hate this hammer, __Lime why you have to pick this."_ think her.

As all monster has already defeated. They went to the Basilisk place. They see a basilisk are spiting his fire to every area.

Arme stood back, "You guys can you hold him for a second?"

Rufus nod and began to attack Basilisk with his eyetooths. "Make it rain." as hole come up and he shoot it, suddenly bullets come from the hole and make like a rain. It does take much damage to the basilisk.

_"__Wow, Who knew she learned my skill."_ Think the holy knight.

He take his knife, and stab it to the ground. "Soul shackle."

_"__I think many." _Think Lime.

"Here it comes." as the magician waving her long staff to the basilisk. "Air burst!" wind burst from her long staff and hit the basilisk. Until he is defeated and become dust.

"We've done." they exclaimed unison.

While they are proud on their victory. The wind blows the dust to Rufus and Lime. They sniff it. Suddenly they unconscious. "Hey! Guys!? Guys?! Gu~" Arme's word faint.

Few minutes has passed

Those two woke up.

"Ah you're awake, I thought you were dead?" worried Arme.

Those two look at their selves. They noticed their body are with them now. "Is this me?" said the holy knight confused.

They get up, still don't believe but they seems happy. "Rufus we're back!" she smiled.

"I know." said Rufus smiled.

"Thank God we're back." she smiled excited. She hug the bounty hunter tightly.

"L-Lime!" said the bounty hunter couldn't breathe.

"Guys, what is just happened?" Arme asked. She look at them confusedly.

"No, nothings happened let's go back and reported it to the knight master." said Lime flustered.

As they left the temple and go back to guild. Those two remember who was the person who cursing them. "Hey Rufus, who is the person who casting a spell on us?" she whispered.

"I don't know, well who knows, just forget it." he replied.

Arme showing her evil smile. She is giggling. _"I do know who was it. It was me."_


End file.
